Fauconnerie
by windspans
Summary: Vayne a beau être son frère, il n'a pas toujours raison, et il y a certaines choses que Larsa ne peut pas lui pardonner. Certains rapaces sont nés sans ailes, et Gabranth est l'un d'eux.


**Fauconnerie**

Le jour où Larsa atteint l'âge de huit ans, son frère le prend par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la volière, dont l'accès jusque là lui avait été interdit. L'enfant est silencieux, contemplant avec un étrange mélange de fascination et de solennité les rapaces que Vayne touche, examine, caresse. Il hésite longtemps, mais enfin il avance la main vers le gerfaut gris au regard fixe perché à quelques pas de lui. Un éclair d'argent et de jaune, et il recule aussi vite qu'il le peut, mais la ligne de rouge qui se dessine sur ses doigts confirme que ce n'était pas assez. Il regarde sur le côté, regarde Vayne dont le regard est tellement froid qu'il ne reconnait presque pas, examinant la scène, le sang sur le sol, le garçon blessé et l'oiseau, immobile et farouche.

Pour autant que Larsa admire et aime son frère, il ne lui pardonne jamais complètement d'avoir rit à ce moment-là.

* * *

A dix ans, il se tient sous l'ombre des ormes dans les jardins de son père, sous le regard vigilant de Juge Drace, et porte le même oiseau qui l'avait attaqué, près de deux ans auparavant, au poing. Sa main effleure le plumage, suit les contours d'une penne, et le gerfaut frémit doucement, mais ne bouge pas. Lentement, prudemment, il retire le capuchon, et le regard mordoré du rapace semble le transpercer. Ils se seraient regardés pendant une petite éternité si Gabranth n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, adressant un bref signe de tête à Drace, qui appelle alors Larsa. Lui devant, eux deux le suivant, ils se dirigent vers les écuries.

Quelques minutes après, trois chocobos avec leurs cavaliers galopent sur les steppes, s'éloignant des murs d'Archades.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et Larsa lâche les jets en un mouvement du bras en avant. Un battement d'ailes, et c'est une flèche d'argent qui prend son envol, décrivant des cercles réguliers au-dessus d'eux. Les hautes herbes bruissent sur le côté, et, sur un simple autre signe de sa main, le rapace fond sur sa proie. Il n'y a pas de risque – il n'y a aucun prédateur ici capable de tuer un oiseau de cette taille. Il passe des heures ainsi, dans la plaine, respire l'air pur et profite de l'absence des bruits de la cité, s'enivre du peu de pouvoir qu'il a sur son oiseau et ses cibles.

Derrière, discrets, Gabranth et Drace attendent, prêts à agir en cas de besoin. Leurs heaumes sont absents, inutiles lorsque le danger est moindre et que personne n'est là pour les voir. De temps à autre, le soleil lance un brillant reflet sur leur armure. Drace regarde aux alentours régulièrement, comme pour s'assurer que nulle menace ne se présente. Larsa sent les yeux de Gabranth sur lui, graves et sérieux. C'est lui qui lui a appris la fauconnerie, lorsque Vayne était trop occupé par la politique, et, pour sévère qu'il puisse parfois être, il est un bon professeur.

Le ciel se mêle d'écarlate, et il est temps de rentrer. Il regarde une dernière fois son oiseau voler avant de le rappeler à lui, et les serres ensanglantées se posent avec légèreté sur son poing. Il pense, juste avant de replacer le capuchon, que ces yeux sont comme le soleil sur les herbes jaunes, comme la lumière dans les cheveux de Gabranth.

* * *

Deux ans après, il regarde ses nouveaux compagnons et ses yeux s'attardent de leur propre accord sur le plus vieux du groupe. Il reconnaît ce profil, reconnaît ces yeux bleus, cette façon de froncer les sourcils, cette loyauté inconditionnelle, mais les cheveux sont trop longs, la voix trop rauque, le regard trop calme. Larsa regarde, et, dans une partie de son esprit, compare.

Le jour s'éteint sur Bur-Omisace lorsqu'il apprend les morts de son père et de Drace. Il serre les poings, et, orphelin, pense aux jours de son enfance.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, il se tient impuissant dans Bahamut et regarde son frère se préparer à se battre avec ses amis.

Il voudrait faire quelque chose, mais ne trouve rien. Larsa n'est pas un héros, pas un guerrier, pas un combattant. Il reste en arrière avec ses potions, et laisse l'offense aux autres. Ces temps-ci, il se sent plus que jamais l'enfant de douze ans qu'il est, et sait que Vayne pourrait le mettre hors de combat sans se fatiguer. Il erre dans les couloirs, et regrette son gant de cuir, déchirés par endroits par la griffe des rapaces. Il n'y a rien qui puisse combler ce vide dans son esprit, qui puisse compenser ce manque de poids sur son bras.

Gabranth se tient aux côtés de son frère, son expression illisible derrière la barrière d'acier qu'est son heaume. Larsa ne dit rien, pas même lorsque Vayne commence à commenter sur la loyauté que le Juge porte à l'Empire (_comme un chien, susurre-t-il sournoisement, docile et soumis, attaquant sur commande)_, mais son regard est lourd et triste.

Le soleil est à son apogée et son cœur semble prêt à déborder. Les émotions viennent par vagues successives; de la fierté, de la gratitude lorsque Gabranth se traîne jusqu'à eux et fait face à Vayne, ses épées tournoyants dans l'espace, l'armure sombre et déjà abîmée par endroits. De la peur, de la tristesse, lorsque son frère brise le heaume et envoie son protecteur voler. Il ne remarque presque pas les autres suivre Vayne dehors, agenouillé auprès de l'homme, mais Basch est là, visiblement déchiré entre sa reine et son jumeau. Larsa lève les yeux, et lui fait signe. _Je m'occuperais de lui_. Après un dernier moment, l'homme part.

Il ne reste plus qu'eux dans la salle. Doucement, délicatement, le prince retire le casque, et Gabranth (_non, pas Gabranth – c'est Noah, maintenant)_ semble respirer avec plus de facilité. Il entrouvre les yeux, le gris-bleu voilé, et ses premiers mots sont pour Larsa, sur son état et s'il a été blessé. Et, lorsque la réponse est négative, le Juge soupire, et, lentement, douloureusement, il murmure, _Désolé._

Larsa ferme les yeux, réprime un sanglot, et lui assure qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'excuser.

* * *

La mort de Vayne était une chose nécessaire, Larsa ne dira jamais le contraire. Une bonne chose, même, mais une partie de lui proteste. Il ne pleure pas; il est Solidor, et garde tout ce qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de montrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il y a des jours où il a l'impression que rien n'a changé, mais il finit toujours par remarquer l'absence de Drace, de son frère. Il n'a plus le temps de sortir chasser, son empire sortant juste de guerre et les relations avec les autres royaumes encore trop tendues malgré tous les efforts d'Ashelia. Ici-même, dans sa capitale, il n'est pas complètement à l'abri; Gabranth a déjà empêché trois tentatives d'assassinats. Parfois, rarement, il a un instant de paix, et il se tient dans le jardin, suivant le Juge du coin de l'œil. Les cheveux sont courts, les yeux pâles, et seule la cicatrice indique que ce n'est pas le même homme qui porte l'armure. Ces temps-ci, même leurs gestes, les tics, le ton se ressemblent, et peu à peu, Basch et Noah se fondent en Gabranth. Il y a quelque chose d'injuste là-dedans, mais Larsa se sent égoïste et fait semblant de ne rien remarquer – tout a changé en si peu de temps, et il veut, il a besoin d'une constante, d'un point de repère.

Il marche dans Archades, Gabranth deux pas derrière lui, et sait qu'un simple signe de sa part peut faire sortir les deux épées hors du fourreau, toute cette puissance entièrement à son service. Le vieux gant de cuir reste à amasser de la poussière dans ses appartements; il n'en a plus besoin.

* * *

Le soir est doux dans la cité, et, il regarde la brise jouant dans les mèches blondes et le soleil reflété dans ces yeux clairs et impassibles, pensant à ses oiseaux d'or et d'acier, pensant à ce que disait son aîné, aux commentaires dérisoires, et sait que pour autant que celui-ci pensait connaître Gabranth, il avait tort. Certains rapaces sont nés sans ailes; Larsa chasse avec son nouveau gerfaut.

* * *

_(even caged birds need wings)  
.fin._


End file.
